Outervagary
Outervagaries are tall eldritch horrors from the Outer Plane. Their bodies covered with glazed eyes, gnashing and chittering mouths, and tendrils distinctify them from their other outer horror kin. Armor Class: '17 '''Hit Points: ' 175 (18d10+85) '''Speed: '''45 ft. '''Proficiency Bonus: +5 Damage Resistance: bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks that aren't silvered Damage Immunities: acid, necrotic, psychic Damage Vulnerabilities: radiant Condition Immunities: charmed, exhaustion, frightened, poisoned Senses: truesight 120 ft., passive perception 20 Languages: Deep Speech Challenge Rating: 14 (11,500 XP) Abilities Traits Aberrant Ground: The ground in a 10-foot radius around the outervagary is doughlike difficult terrain. Each creature that starts its turn in that area must succeed on a DC 12 Strength saving throw or have its speed reduced to 0 until the start of its next turn. Chittering: ''The outervagary babbles incoherently while it can see any creature and isn't incapacitated. Each creature that starts its turn within 20 feet of the outervagary and can hear the gibbering must succeed on a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw. On a failure, the creature can't take reactions until the start of its next turn and rolls a d8 to determine what it does during its turn. On a 1 to 4, the creature does nothing. On a 5 or 6, the creature takes no action or bonus action and uses all its movement to move in a randomly determined direction. On a 7 or 8, the creature makes a melee attack against a randomly determined creature within its reach or does nothing if it can't make such an attack. ''Outer Horror: ''The outervagary is from the Outer Plane, a realm of eldritch abominations, unimaginable horrors, and aberrant logic not known to Arcturus, the Aetheral Veil, or even Hell. A target fighting an outervagary for the very first time must make a DC 19 Wisdom saving throw, or gain disadvantage on all attack rolls and saving throws against the outervagary. If the target has fought an outervagary before, then it must succeed on a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw. ''Sunlight Sensitivity: While in sunlight, the outervagary has disadvantage on attack rolls, as well as on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight. Actions Multiattack: ''The outervagary makes three attacks. ''Bite: Melee Weapon Attack: +9 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 24 (4d8+8) piercing damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 15 Constitution saving throw against disease or become poisoned until the disease is cured. Every 24 hours that elapse, the target must repeat the saving throw, reducing its hit point maximum by 5 (2d6+2) on a failure. The disease is cured on a success. The target dies if the disease reduces its hit point maximum to 0. This reduction to the target's hit point maximum lasts until the disease is cured. While diseased, the creature's skin is translucent and its veins are a dark color. Horrifying Visage: Each non-undead creature within 60 feet of the outervagary that can see it must succeed on a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw or be frightened for 1 minute. If the save fails by 5 or more, the target also ages 1d8 years. A frightened target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the frightened condition on itself on a success. If a target's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the target is immune to this outervagary's Horrifying Visage for the next 24 hours. The aging effect can be reversed with a greater restoration spell, but only within 24 hours of it occurring. Tentacle: Melee Weapon Attack: +9 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit: 19 (3d10+4) bludgeoning damage. If the target is Medium or smaller, it is grappled (escape DC 15 Dexterity saving throw) and restrained until the grapple ends. The outervagary has three tentacles, each of which can grapple one target. Tentacle Slam: The outervagary slams creatures grappled by it into each other or a solid surface. Each creature must succeed on a DC 15 Constitution saving throw or take 20 (2d10+10) bludgeoning damage and be stunned until the end of the outervagary's next turn. On a successful save, the target takes half the bludgeoning damage and isn't stunned. Category:NPC Category:Monster Category:Hostile Category:Outer Plane